7teen: Virgin Territory
by Jupiter Queen
Summary: Ep. 12: Being nervous about the things that could go wrong on her first date with Alejandro, Sydni asks Jonesy and Nikki to go on a double date with her. However, she doesn't plan for the one thing that does happen. Meanwhile, Jen and Caitlin are shocked when they find out what Wyatt's been hiding.
1. Chapter 1: Take-Out

_**Warning**_ _: Profanity, sexual content, and crude humor. (Literally, what's new?)_

 _ **A/N**_ _: I'm more than halfway into this season of 7teen, and I'm so excited about it. I feel like my ideas from the past few years for this series are finally coming to fruition at the right time, seeing that I've developed the improved writing skills to complement my concepts. What a time to be alive, y'all._

* * *

Chapter 1 **:** Take-Out

Four days.

Four days flew by since Sydni started talking to Alejandro.

Since last Saturday night at the gang's sleepover—when, at Caitlin's behest, she decided to text him back—her phone lit up with sweet nothings from him on the daily. Whether it was a like and a comment left on an Instagram photo or a musing about her looks via text message, her heart fluttered over each notification all the same.

Aside from all the cyber flirtation, they'd engaged in conversation during spare time, learning the little things about each other. Of course, the little things to him were ginormous in her widened eyes. Upon learning that he once lived in Japan (due to his dad's career as a diplomat), knew how to speak three different languages before the age of fifteen (English, Japanese, and Spanish), and interned on a reality show's set (when he flirted with the idea of becoming a director), she wondered what he perceived to be _major_.

He told her that she'd learn the collosal things "in due time," and she could imagine him punctuating such a statement with a suave smile and a wink of his forest-green eyes. (God, even in photos, his eyes were mesmerizing. They put the lush green hues of Amazon rainforest to shame. Shit, they put her _own_ to shame. When she thought about it, her eyes were merely the color of mud.)

For Alejandro not to be a writer, nor have any aspirations to become one—he instead mentioned the desire to become an attorney—his mastery over the English language swept her off her feet. Even through text, where informality and miscommunication thrived, his words were deliberately chosen and smooth when she read them with the inner voice in her head. The boy radiated a debonair energy.

Meanwhile, even though becoming a writer lit her heart aflame, she couldn't help contrasting how often she slipped into the ease of ebonics when speaking and texting (though she _did_ apply proper grammar in other ways to keep the readability there). She felt clunkier in comparison, but, nevertheless, she allowed him to hype her self-esteem by calling her fawn-like grace "cute."

Currently, she walked through the mall, glancing down at her phone as she typed a reply to his texts, looking up momentarily to make sure she wouldn't run into anything like a pole or a person or a potted plant… _again_. She was grateful that he didn't see her bump into one of the mall kiosks and immediately keel over. Typically, she swore gravity had a hit out on her, but she knew she was in the wrong for texting while walking. She was hardly qualified to walk _without_ a distraction, let alone walk while on her phone.

Technically, she had two distractions in her hand: her phone itself and the flirty musings this boy filled her screen (and her head) with. Her ex-boyfriend was more subtle with his come-ons at the start of their relationship; it was so easy to ease into the concept of _them_ , into allowing him to compliment her and call her "saucy" and be his girl. Alejandro, on the other hand, was direct. Not one for subtlety or staying lowkey. He showed his hand quite early into their interactions. Every little text gave her a dizzying little _rush_.

To no one's surprise, the biggest rush of all sent her reeling: _he just asked her on a date_.

In her mind, she yelled, _Holy shit_ , but, through text, she replied, _Sure!_

(As much as she wanted to forgo the exclamation point to make herself seem cool and composed in his eyes, she couldn't bring herself to delete it. It was all a part of the rush.)

 _Does Friday work for you?_ he asked.

 _Totally_ , she said, deciding two exclamation points in a row would have been overkill. She was over-the-moon, but he didn't need to know all of that. (In the wise words of her best friend Michaela, "Pressed ain't pretty, sis.") Thus, she extinguished her over-the-top excitement for him and cooled it.

 _Cool. Just pick the place and I'll pick you up, beautiful._

He'd been calling her some variation of that last word all week (and, really, all summer). She should have been used to it. Yet, still, her heart beat against her sternum with that all-too-familiar _thump thump_.

Suddenly, she had a date with Alejandro on Friday night.

She had a _date_ with _Alejandro_ on Friday night.

 _She had a date with Alejandro in two fucking days_.

For the first time in days, she was overwhelmed not with joy, but with nervousness.

* * *

Jen swirled her plastic straw around and around her lemon squishy, every now and then taking a sip, but her priority was absentmindedly swirling it around. Her body was on a stool at the Big Squeeze's counter, but her mind was light years away and her boy was unresponsive.

"You okay?" Caitlin asked, dragging her back to earth.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she said, dazed after a sudden landing. With eyes averted, she couldn't help feeling embarrassed about having a Jude moment. She loved him, but that boy lived in space. She (normally) couldn't relate.

"Really? Because you're looking the opposite of that."

She sighed, choosing to meet Caitlin's gaze and be honest. After a moment, she said, "Nick cancelled our date."

Her jaw dropped. " _Again_?!"

" _Again_."

"Aww, Jen, I'm sorry. What's up with him?"

"I have no clue, Cait. I really like him, but he just downright _sucks_ at communicating. And it's so frustrating because I blocked out _another_ Friday night to hang out with him."

On her downtime—if such a term existed in her vocabulary—she applied for scholarships, prepared for college applications, helped her parents with her baby sister, and kept Jonesy and his brothers from making the house moldy and crusty. However, Friday nights were for vegging out and binge-watching cop shows. Nick came over her house a couple weeks ago to watch some with her, but he wasn't feeling them, to her dismay. Thus, this Friday night, he wanted to take her out for a change, but, of course—when she tailored her schedule and got her excitement up—he bailed on her _again_. With no real explanation. For the second Friday in a row. Ugh, of course it was the one time she wanted to go out the house and ditch her Friday ritual.

It was fun dating a mysterious, creative type until it came down to the real issues. And it didn't help that their shifts at the Penalty Box weren't alike anymore.

With a frown on her lips and a slump in her back, she added, "I was really looking forward to it."

"Well, hopefully my news can help make things better," Caitlin offered.

She straightened up and raised an eyebrow. "Go on…"

"Daddy's got a meeting with a client on Friday night at this really fancy Italian restaurant, so me and my mom are gonna go with him, and they said that I can bring a friend with me," she said, beaming at the friend in question. " _So_ …"

" _So_ , I'm totally down!"

Caitlin clapped her hands. "Yay!"

"Do you know which restaurant it is?"

"It's called _Solato e Dolce_. I heard they've got a gnocchi soup that's to _die_ for." Her mouth salivated in anticipation. "Mmm, I love Italian food… maybe just as much as I love their shoes," she added with a giggle.

"Well, looks like I'm about to drown my sorrows in free pasta for a night," Jen quipped, making a mental note to jog around her neighborhood on Saturday morning. She grinned after her joke, but it lacked real heart.

"Hey, cheer up," Caitlin said. "Everything'll be okay."

Despite the frustration she felt over her absent boyfriend, her best friend had a point. This was only temporary. She allowed herself to relax her tense shoulders, resolving that—after hanging with Caitlin on Friday and working out on Saturday—she would reach out to Nick on Sunday. She wanted to clear the air once she had a clear mind.

Jen offered her a tiny smile. "Thanks, Cait."

"It's what I'm here for."

* * *

Sydni had been so caught up in the mindless flirtation that she forgot Alejandro was supposed to make another move by asking her on a real date. She'd been so content with their back-and-forth conversations and, while she longed to go out with him, it scared her out of her mind.

Doubts circled her head like vultures, waiting to feed on this relationship before it could even become one.

 _What if it doesn't go well?_

 _What if there's that awkward silence that neither of us know how to fill?_

 _What if he thinks I'm weird in person?_

 _What if he thinks I'm boring?_

 _What if we run out of things to talk about?_

 _What if…_

She let the last of the all-consuming _what if_ s die before it could become a fully developed thought.

 _Bitch, shut up._

At the rate she nitpicked herself and possible scenarios, it seemed as though she didn't want to go out with him (which couldn't be further from the truth). However, she needed a safety net with her on Friday, to make sure she didn't fall straight into an abyss of _what if_ s that became real.

After a moment of deep thinking, a smile spread across her lips. She found her net.

* * *

Despite it being her day off, Sydni strolled into the Khaki Barn to see Nikki folding crop tops drowning in ruffles and skirts that matched.

"Seriously, _who_ would wear this?" she heard Nikki mutter as she approached her.

"You mean to tell me I can't pull this off?" Sydni joked, grabbing her attention.

Nikki looked up. "I mean, if you want to look like a sack of cotton candy, be my guest."

She feigned annoyance, playing into their banter. "Um, that's the new style, Nikki. It's the look _everyone_ 's going for."

"Apparently, because the Tacky Barn is stocking it."

"Well, I'm _here_ for it," she said, crossing her arms in attempt to appear tough.

The two of them began chuckling seconds later.

"Yeah, I'm never shopping here," Sydni said after her laughter subsided. "Like, I don't mind working here, but the clothes are too… too—"

"White-girls-trying-to-be-on-trend-and-judging-you-if-you're-not?"

"Exactly."

"I feel that. Let me reiterate: I'm only here for my college fund and my traveling fund."

She shrugged. "You gotta do what you gotta do to get by."

"Yep."

Sydni realized she found her opening. "And _speaking_ of doing what you gotta do…"

"Uh huh?" Nikki asked, raising her pierced eyebrow.

"Alejandro finally asked me on a date,"—she twirled a lock of her hair around and around—"but I'm beyond nervous about it. I'm just worried that I might screw something up or that he'll think I'm wack or something, so I was wondering if you and Jonesy wanna go with me and make it a double date on Friday?"

"Sure, I don't mind, and I know I can convince Jonesy to go," Nikki said. "Where's it supposed to be?"

"He's letting me choose, but I have no idea where I want to go."

"Hmm…" Nikki said as she placed her hand on her chin. "Well, maybe we can all go to this new bowling alley downtown together. Jonesy won't stop talking about it, so I might as well go to help you out _and_ to get him to shut up. Two birds, one stone."

"Great! I'll text him and let him know."

She retrieved her phone from her back pocket, trying to find the right wording to tell him she wanted turn their date into a doubled one. Once satisfied with her words, she sent them his way, anxiously awaiting a text back.

 _I hope he doesn't think it's lame that I wanna go on a double date, especially at a bowling alley. I mean,_ I _like bowling, but does_ he _even like bowling? Um…_

 _Shit, did I_ misspell _bowling? Great. Now he probably thinks I'm a dumb bitch… Wait, never mind. I spelled it right. I'm good. I'm not a dumb bitch… for now._

 _But what if…_

Thankfully, her phone interrupted her ongoing inner monologue. His text extinguished the wildfire of thoughts burning her mind.

 _Sounds good to me. See you then, beautiful_.

Her cheeks tingled with warmth and her heartbeat _thump thump_ ed against her sternum once more.

"We're good to go," she told both herself and Nikki.


	2. Chapter 2: Goodnight and Go

Chapter 2: Goodnight and Go

Sydni ran her flat iron through her bangs several times, being careful not to burn herself (as she'd done thrice before). She watched as the brown, curly shrinkage became bone-straight and fell against her forehead, warming her skin. After running her fingers through her hair and inspecting it in the mirror perched above her sink—making sure it was straightened and detangled everywhere—she turned the flatiron off and placed it on a towel on the sink counter.

Feeling confident that she wouldn't burn the house down by accidentally leaving it on, she went back into her bedroom. She opened her closet door, inspecting each item of clothing that hung upon the rack, trying to decide which would be best for the night.

The one little black dress she owned caught her eye momentarily. She found it cute and enticing without revealing too much. She then imagined herself playing the game in it, crouching down and leaning over to roll the bowling ball, only to inadvertently flash the entire bowling alley with her choice of underwear.

 _Um,_ no thanks. _We're going bowling, not hooking. Plus, that's the last thing I need._

Instead, she found her favorite pair of jeans. Black, high-waisted, form-fitting, and no chances of accidental flashing.

 _I can definitely play in these…_ and _they make my booty look right_.

Shortly afterwards—once she found a black crop top to match and fumbled around her room while putting on her jeans—she adorned her lips with brown lipstick and her eyes with mascara and a subtle winged-liner look. She was no expert at applying makeup, unlike her best friend Danielle. The girl could make anyone's makeup look impeccable. (Hell, she could even make a _man_ look like the baddest bitch around.)

Sydni, however, didn't want to waste time doing anything more than her eyes and lips, lest she walk around downtown looking like a clown.

 _I'm_ not _in the mood to look like Booboo the Fool_.

Once she looked in the mirror and decided that she looked far from foolish—she felt cute, in fact—she realized she hadn't longed to make a strong first impression like this on a guy in ages.

Her mind wandered back a couple years. She once more assumed the role of a giddy fifteen-year-old, preparing to go on a movie date with her closest guy friend, with whom she'd felt sparks around whenever he was near. She relived the sweatiness of her palms, the palpitations of her heart, and even the jolting of the nerves in her lips when she received her first kiss…

Her phone's vibration beckoned her attention. She walked towards her bed, grabbing it off the top of her comforter and reading the text she'd received.

 _I'm outside_ , Alejandro texted.

Her lips curled into a grin. _Omw_ , she replied.

After slipping on her sneakers, she grabbed her purse and made her way downstairs.

"Don't you look pretty," she heard her father say as soon as she set foot in the living room.

She smiled. "Thanks, dad." She briefly scanned the vicinity and asked, "Where's mom?"

"Out working late again, but she wanted me to tell you to have fun on your date. I'd tell you, 'Not _too much_ fun,' but I know you'll be fine. I've never had to worry much about you."

She chuckled. "You know me so well."

"I wouldn't be your dad if I didn't." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the forehead. Once he let go, he said, "Have a good time, sweet pea. Call me if you need anything."

"I will, dad. Love you," she said before making her way to the front door.

"Love you, too."

After walking outside her house, Sydni found Alejandro leaning against a luxury car as he waited for her.

"Wow," she said as she approached him. She didn't know much about cars, but she could tell from the flawless exterior that it cost more than her life. "Should I have worn something nicer? 'Cause I don't think I should sit in a car like _this_ with these old jeans on."

He chuckled as he opened the door for her. "Nonsense. You look great as is. No need to change."

She felt heat rise in her cheeks as she stepped into the vehicle. He was just as much of a gentleman as he appeared to be during their prior interactions.

Her heartbeat went _thump thump_ once more.

* * *

Opulence surrounded Jen.

While small, ornate crystal chandeliers hung around the room, one ginormous one dangled in the center, providing the restaurant with dim lighting and warm ambiance. Larger-than-life windows with rounded arches adorned one wall, allowing the setting summer sun to bathe the place in a soft, orange glow. Signed artwork in gilded frames (that appeared to be from various auctions) adorned all the other walls.

The sets of glasses, plates, and silverware were all neatly arranged and spotless at their table for seven, much to her delight. (If fingerprints and smudges were allowed at an establishment as high-level as this, she would've had a word with the manager.)

She thanked the heavens that she chose to wear her best updo, dress, jewelry, and heels to this outing with Caitlin and her parents, who were tastefully dressed. (Her friend's affinity for the finer things in life _certainly_ came from them.)

As the waiter filled their pristine glasses with water, he took everyone's order; Jen ordered the most inexpensive item on the menu, despite Mr. Cooke's insistence that she order whatever she desired. After the waiter left for the kitchen, Caitlin looked over at Jen, appearing giddy.

"Isn't this place _gorgeous_?" she asked.

"That's an understatement," Jen replied, still in awe of her surroundings. The ambiance greatly wooed her, and she wasn't even the person Caitlin's father was supposed to be _swaying_. "So, what exactly is this meeting for again?"

Behind her hand, Caitlin leaned over and lowered the volume of her voice. "The guy daddy's talking to is apparently _super_ big on family, which is why my mom and I are here, 'cause we usually don't go to his meetings. If he lands this guy, he's one step closer to a _promotion_ ," Caitlin said, sing-songing that last word.

"Didn't your dad work in product testing for some tech company?" Jen asked, recalling that one time her father gave the gang new cell phones from his company to try out.

"Oh, he did, but he found a _way_ better job at this ad agency a few months ago."

"Oh, okay," she said with a nod. She saw Caitlin's gaze wander, noticing it fell upon the boy sitting across the table from them.

He flashed Caitlin a timid smile when the two locked eyes; she giggled and waved her fingers at him. (Jen longed for her own boyfriend to be there so she could lock eyes with him, too.)

"Shy guys are the _cutest_ ," Caitlin gushed to Jen while swooning a bit. "They're just so nice and super friendly, and it's totally adorable."

She had to admit: Caitlin was right. Plus, the client's son wasn't bad on the eyes either. Thick, wavy hair. Pretty brown skin. Even his braces made his smile more earnest. Totally someone Caitlin would be interested in.

"So," she started, nudging her best friend with her elbow, "are you gonna go for him?"

"Oh, I don't know. He's cute and all, but I'm still not really over Benj, and I don't want to string him along or anything."

"Fair enough. Need to talk about it, though?"

"No, I'm fine. I just need another week and then I'll be good."

Jen suddenly remembered the "breakup equation" Caitlin had read about in the latest edition of _Teen Fever_. You were supposed to take however long you and your ex dated and divide it by two. In magazine logic, that should equal the time needed to get over that person. Since Caitlin dated Benj for about a month and a half, Jen supposed it would take her… three weeks? But _one_ week just passed and she could've _sworn_ Caitlin just said—

 _Never mind_ , she thought, wondering why she would concern herself with the advice of a dying medium (that her friend would support until the end of time… or the end of _its_ time—whichever came first).

"So, any luck on setting Wyatt up on a date this week?" she asked, remembering it as Caitlin's project to further distance herself from Benj.

Instantly, her expression transformed into bewilderment. " _No_. All the friends I tried setting him up with said he _flaked_ on them." Her millennial-pink lower lip poked out, leaving her with a pout. "I really thought he'd come through for me. Like, if he didn't want to be set up, he could've just told me _no_! I would've understood."

"Um, you kinda pressured him to say yes last weekend," Jen reminded.

"Oh. My bad." She fell hush for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "Still, _why_ wouldn't he want a little fling for the summer? It's not like I'm friends with any uggos… not that less attractive people don't deserve love, but I'm just saying. It's just unlike him."

Suddenly, when neglecting the part about "uggos," it was a question Jen needed an answer to. She found it odd that Wyatt never expressed any interest in any girls this summer. Not even _Serena_ could hold his attention anymore. He rejected Caitlin's friends by not showing up for dates. Not to mention he still made random disappearances, albeit less frequently. Typically, he lamented being single and dateless, but, as of lately, not a peep had fallen from his lips about his love life.

Jen placed a hand on her chin. "Hmm, you're right."

She would've overthought the issue into oblivion if her fettuccine alfredo hadn't arrived and captured her attention. It looked _divine_ and she wanted to _feast_ … once she put her napkin in her lap. The atmosphere demanded it.

* * *

If Sydni felt flushed and fifteen when thinking of her first date, then she definitely felt shy and seventeen in the passenger seat of Alejandro's whip. She admired his coolness as he steered with one hand on the wheel and the other lax on the armrest. She also admired the rate at which he drove. Not too fast, not too slow. Thus far, she liked his speed and his vibe far more than she anticipated.

"Is the car yours?" she asked, breaking the surprisingly serene silence that fell upon them after he pulled off.

"It's my dad's," he replied, not taking his green eyes off the road. "He let me use it for the night, though."

"Oh, wow," she said as she absentmindedly ran her hand over the premium leather on the door. "I guess it pays to be a diplomat, huh?"

She watched his eyebrow quirk upward. "You remembered?"

"It's kinda hard to forget, especially when you said he's the reason you lived abroad for a bit."

"I suppose that's true. I'm just so used to it that I don't see it as something shocking."

"I get that. I guess if it's the only life you've ever known, you wouldn't think of your situation as being out of the ordinary."

"Exactly."

"So, what made you and your family come to Toronto?"

His lips turned up into a smirk. He glanced over at her, making her feel hot under his gaze. Although brief, it was intense. "I should be asking _you_ that question, Miss _I'm-from-Baltimore_."

She giggled (and wondered if she sounded ugly in the process). "Well, my mom's originally from here, but she moved down to Maryland for college and stuff. Then she fell in love with the area and met my dad and moved to Baltimore. Then I came along or whatever. Fast forward a whole bunch of years, and we decided to move up here so she could start her own law firm with some colleagues… Okay, I _just_ realized that I just told her whole life story. You probably didn't ask for all that."

"I don't mind, _hermosa_. I like the way you talk."

After coyly tucking a section of hair behind her ear, revealing one of the golden hoops she wore, she replied, "Thanks… So, do you like bowling?"

She cringed at herself. " _Do you like bowling?" Great follow-up, Syd._

"Honestly? I do, but I haven't done it in years."

"I haven't done it in a while myself, but it's not really something you can forget… At least, it's not something _I_ forgot how to do."

"Believe me, I can definitely roll a ball at some pins. Easy."

"So can I." She glanced away momentarily, then fixed her gaze upon him again. "Wait a second, is this a bet?"

"It's whatever you want it to be." He smirked as he looked ahead.

On the contrary, she couldn't take her eyes off him. She had no idea where they were right now. From her peripheral vision, she saw them approaching the high-rises, bright lights, and beautiful skylines downtown Toronto offered. (It reminded her of the three major cities she'd visited in her lifetime: New York City, DC, and the city of Baltimore itself.) However, his side profile transfixed her. She liked to watch how he interacted with both her and the road.

"Hmm," she said. "I've got a feeling you're gonna be really good at it, so I'm not gonna bet anything. I'm not in the mood to be embarrassed in public."

"Alright," he said, looking self-assured. "Maybe some other time, then."

Her heart almost galloped. "Some other time?" she parroted.

"Yeah. I mean, this is already going well, so I figured we'd give it another go."

Then her heart fluttered. _It's already going well._

"Oh… yeah, definitely!" she said, hoping she didn't sound overly eager (even though she was certain she did).

 _Reel it in_ , she reminded herself.

"Great," he said. If she sounded too zealous, then his tone and appearance didn't reveal it. Unlike her, he remained cool. Then again, he was likely used to girls fawning over him.

As soon as they reached their destination and he circled the streets in search of a parking space, she felt disappointed. If she was honest with herself, she liked their aimless car conversation. Earlier, she wanted to go from point A to point B as fast as possible, thinking the car ride to the bowling alley would be as awkward as her _what if_ s made it seem. Now, upon realizing how _relaxed_ everything was, she realized she wasn't in a hurry to go anywhere. She wanted to sit and make lazy conversation with him all night.

However, she reminded herself that the change of pace and energy with Jonesy and Nikki would be good. It would be different and refreshing.

Once he found a space, he got out of the car and, despite her insistence that she could open her own door, he opened the door for her anyways. She grabbed her purse, slung it over her shoulder, and got out, thanking him with heat in her cheeks. (With the amount of times he'd made her blush so far this summer, she was grateful her melanin never betrayed any flushes of pink.)

They walked across the street together, headed towards the bowling alley in question.

In large neon letters, the word _PINSTRIKE_ illuminated the front of the building. Other sleek neon lights decorated the building, leading Sydni to realize that Jonesy had a point in wanting to come here.

 _If the outside is this nice, then it must be_ beautiful _on the inside_.

"You roller-skate, don't you?" Alejandro asked her as they killed time, waiting for Jonesy and Nikki to arrive.

"Yeah, I do, actually. I used to go damn near every weekend. I've only been twice since coming here, though."

"What made you stop?"

 _Heartbreak_. "Moving. Things changed after coming here with my parents."

"Ah, okay. Maybe we can go alone sometime. I'll let you show me your moves."

She stammered, "Oh, wow. Okay, sure. So—"

"Who's ready to get their asses handed to them?" a familiar voice cut in.

She grew thankful for Jonesy's ever-present bravado as she turned around to find him and Nikki approaching.

"Only person being handed an L is you," Alejandro joked.

"We'll see about that, bro," Jonesy said with a smirk.

As the guys playfully bantered with one another, Nikki rolled her eyes and told Sydni, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think _they're_ the ones on a date."

She laughed behind her hand. "Yeah, 'cause I can feel the chemistry rolling off of them."

Nikki snorted before switching subjects. "So, how's it been with him so far?"

"Honestly, it's been _pleasant_. Like, normally, I don't use that word, but that's how I'm feeling about everything: _pleasant_."

"Good to hear. Hopefully me and the lunkhead don't ruin the atmosphere."

"Don't be silly. I think we could use the energy switchup."

"So, ladies," Alejandro said, grabbing their attention, "ready to go in?"

"Definitely," Sydni replied.

When Jonesy walked over to Nikki and took her hand, Sydni swore she saw the ghost of a grin on Nikki's lips. No matter how many times she called him a "lunkhead" or something similar, it was evident that electrified her, even with the little things.

Of course—when Alejandro extended his arm so Sydni could link arms with him—she felt electrified by her date, too.

Thus, already enjoying the change in energy, they all walked into the bowling alley together, ready for what the night would bring them.

* * *

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Jonesy asked once the four of them went to their assigned lane. After he laced his bowling shoes, he continued, "Couple versus couple, or girls versus men?"

"First of all, that's _women_ versus men, and we should probably do it that way to just deflate your oversized male egos," Nikki said.

Alejandro glanced over at Jonesy, commenting, "Hmm, she's feisty."

Jonesy smirked. "Yep, that's my girl—always ready to castrate someone."

Nikki mirrored her boyfriend's smug expression. "You love the way I don't take anyone's shit."

"I do. It's part of your charm, babe."

"So," Sydni said, answering Jonesy's original question, "I guess we're going battle-of-the-sexes style, huh?"

"Looks that way. Guess we get to play against each other after all," Alejandro said, winking and reminding her of their almost-bet.

She shyly met his gaze before looking away and tucking her hair behind her ear. "May the best person win," she said with a small smile.

* * *

A half-hour into the game, the scores from both teams were closely tied, confirming Sydni's suspicion that Alejandro was a formidable competitor after all. Yet, despite the competitive spirit that overtook the night, tension didn't overtake either couple.

In fact, while Jonesy took his turn for the guys, Sydni and Alejandro found a commonality between them.

"…Hey, if I'm being honest, I can speak a little Spanish," she told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. One of my best friends is, like, half-Puerto Rican, and I've been around her for so long that I've picked up on some things."

"How many things?"

She twirled a lock of her hair around and around her finger. "Not enough to be fluent, but enough to hold some conversations."

"Well, in that case…" He smirked before proceeding to enthrall her in another language.

She appreciated that he kept his words at a beginners' pace so he wouldn't completely lose her. Nevertheless, she enjoyed the challenge of having to keep up and use a part of her brain she hadn't used in a while.

"Hey, if you two are done over there, it's your turn, Syd," Jonesy said, walking to his seat.

"Oh, okay." She sent a parting smile Alejandro's way before taking her turn for the girls' team.

"Y'know, Nik, I can finesse you _en español_ , too," she heard Jonesy say as her ball rolled on the hardwood floor, chasing the pins at the end of the lane.

"Oh, really now?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah: _Te amo su culo, mami_ … Ow!"

Sydni didn't need to turn around to know that his girlfriend whacked him upside the head.

" _Idiota_ ," Nikki muttered as she walked towards the lane with her ball of choice.

* * *

By the night's end, Sydni couldn't believe the date was a success. The girls won the game—with Jonesy demanding a rematch (despite the alley closing within ten minutes of the guys' loss).

"You've got skill," Alejandro said to Sydni after returning his bowling shoes near the building's entrance. "You were really impressive."

Despite his compliments, she remained coy and looked away. "I mean, I had help. It was a half-and-half effort."

His fingers brushed against her chin as he coaxed her into making eye contact. His gentle fingertips spawned goosebumps along her skin.

"Don't downplay yourself, _hermosa_ ," he said in a calm, hypnotic voice. "You did great."

She realized this was the closest they'd been so far. Conversations via text and flirting from afar paled in comparison to this kind of proximity. The people passing them by remained in her peripheral vision. He had her focus.

Then, as he removed his hand from her chin, Jonesy and Nikki approached, having rid themselves of their bowling shoes, too.

"You know, this was actually pretty fun," Nikki said as she looked around the group.

"Yeah, I had a good time. We should do this again or something, but you and me"—Jonesy gestured at Alejandro—"gotta come up with a strategy first."

"I don't know, man. As much as I like victory, I think women deserve to come out on top, too," he replied, wrapping his arm around Sydni and pulling her into a half-embrace.

She barely heard the witty retort Nikki made about getting Jonesy to adopt such a mindset, for she reveled in the warmth of her date's body as he embraced her. Her slightly exposed skin burned where his arm held her.

While a minor gesture for others, she thought she'd pass out from it.

Given his body language and the ways in which he touched her towards the end of this date, she realized it was a _success_. All those vultures feasting on her fears the other day were dead on the roadside of her mind. She no longer had worries for them to devour—at least, no more worries for tonight.

"Ready to go?" Alejandro asked, retrieving Sydni from her mind.

"Hmm?" she asked, before recalling where she was. "Oh, yeah. I am."

The four of them set foot outside the building, greeted by the balmy air of early July. Cars rushed through the streets, especially those with the names of rideshare services plastered in their windows. People walked in groups up and down the sidewalk, wearing their best nightlife apparel. Bass reverberated through the air from a nearby nightclub. All of it reminded Sydni that, despite it being late, the night had just begun for most.

"I guess this is where we all part ways for the night," Alejandro said to Jonesy and Nikki as he slipped Sydni's hand into his.

"Yep. It's been real, amigos," Jonesy said as he threw his arm around Nikki's waist and threw up a peace sign with his free hand.

"Later," Nikki said to them before walking off with her boyfriend.

"See ya," Sydni said as the two left.

She and Alejandro walked back to his car hand-in-hand. She chastised herself for the way her palm began to sweat, hoping he wouldn't notice the humidity of it. She hoped he'd blame it on the balminess of the weather and not the hyperdrive her body went into every time he touched her.

"So, what now?" she asked, unsure of how to proceed.

He grinned softly. "Now, here's the thing I wanted to do all night."

Before she could realize what was happening, his lips pressed against hers, as comfortable as the gentle breeze that blew past them. She tensed, still rendered unprepared by his actions. However, when his hands slithered to her waist, the nervous tension within her body died.

Though she was not one for kissing in public—not fond of strangers watching her exchange affection with someone else—she couldn't resist caving in the dead of night. As he parted her lips with his tongue and she let out a pleasured sigh, he had her under arrest.

Once he parted from her, she breathed in a ragged manner. She was all-too-aware of the dazed expression that overtook her features.

"Wow, that was… that was…"

"Wonderful," he responded.

"Uh huh."

"Well, we don't have to stop," he said in an alluring tone. He traced his fingertips along her side and said, "My parents are on a business trip, so we _could_ take this to my room."

Sydni suddenly felt naked under his smoldering stare, as if he'd stripped her in his mind before he could strip her in his bedroom.

"Oh… _Oh_." She swore she had her first heart palpitation, or, at least, something adjacent to it. Her eyes widened in shock. She now found the concrete to be more interesting than his face. "Um, about that…"—she cleared her constricted throat—"I'm a whole-ass virgin."

Even Alejandro, who knew what to do in any situation, couldn't refrain from scratching his head and remaining speechless. "Oh."

"Yeah." The air now suffocated her. "Um, I'm gonna go see if Jonesy and Nikki are still around. Maybe they can take me home."

"It's fine; I can still take you back to your house."

"No, no. That's okay. I'm just… I'm gonna go find them. If not, I can just… get a Lyft or something. I'll… I'll see you around."

She wanted to leave in a hurry and never turn back. So she did.

As she turned around and walked away from him, headed in the direction she saw Jonesy and Nikki disappear into, she lamented how quickly everything went to _shit_.

She really thought he wanted to be with her just for her. Of course there was something ulterior about this date. Her concept of a summerboy was nothing like his concept of a summergirl, and she should have known better. Worst of all, this was a "what if?" she wasn't prepared for.

 _Oh my GOD, I'm really Booboo the Fool._

She desperately wandered the premises for even a _glimpse_ of Jonesy and Nikki, hoping they weren't gone yet. (She also made sure to check over her shoulder, ensuring that no madman was after her. After all, it was late, she was by herself, and she realized she kept making senseless move after senseless move.)

She reached for her phone and dialed Nikki, hoping she would pick up.

It went to voicemail after a few pointless dialtones.

 _Shit_.

Regardless, she walked onward, hoping to receive a callback or _something_. She decided that if she didn't get a call or text within the next few minutes, she would just bite the bullet and request a Lyft home.

She recalled her father mentioning to call him if things went awry, but she decided that he'd be the last resort. She didn't want to burden him with the mess that just transpired. If she told him about Alejandro trying to overnight her, he would probably show up at Alejandro's doorstep with a shovel and a shotgun. After all, he nearly did that with Jake once he caught wind of him cheating on her. She had to talk her dad down from doing that.

 _Yikes. Yikes. Yikes._

While walking down the street, she caught sight of a familiar sedan. Her hopes briefly rose.

Upon looking through the vehicle's windshield, she didn't see anyone in the front.

 _Damn_.

Then she saw movement through the backseat's tinted windows. Mortification overtook her as she watched Nikki sit upright in Jonesy's lap, wildly making out with him.

She turned away and facepalmed herself. On one hand, she was grateful that her friends were still around. On the other, she cringed at witnessing such an intimate moment.

 _Of_ course _this is how I would find them_.

She walked away and called Nikki again, pretending as though she was _not_ near Jonesy's car and _not_ aware of their backseat tryst.

This time, she got a response.

" _Hello?"_

Ignoring the way her friend sounded breathless, she asked, "Hey, Nikki… um, are you and Jonesy still around by any chance? I, uh, need a ride home."

" _What happened with Alejandro?"_

"It's kind of a long story."

" _Alright, we'll come get you. Where are you?"_

Sydni looked at the street signs and gave her the name of the intersection.

" _Okay, we're not too far from there. Shit, we can just walk there and get you."_

"Okay. Thanks, Nikki."

" _Anytime. See you in a sec."_

* * *

After feasting on her pasta, Jen found herself satiated and ready to discuss the Wyatt situation once more. "Okay, I need answers, because it's very _not_ like Wyatt to stand girls up. This is the same guy who wrote an apology note to a girl who stood _him_ up."

"OMG, really?"

"Yeah; it actually happened in middle school once. It was actually really sweet of him, even if she didn't deserve it. But, anyways, we're reopening the investigation into what he's up to. We're getting to the bottom of this _tomorrow_."

 _Screw exercising_ , she thought before deciding, _Well, I should at_ least _jog around the block in the morning. Then I'll go investigating_.

"Good, because I've been meaning to talk to him about everything."

"And it sounds like he's long overdue for a chat," Jen said.

"Totally."

She still couldn't wrap her head around Wyatt's recent stunt. Between Wyatt leaving Caitlin's friends alone without an explanation and Nick cancelling two dates in a row, all she could do was roll her eyes and think, _Men_. (And, in the process, she felt like Nikki.)

Minutes later, after consuming too much water—she couldn't help getting a refill every time the waiter offered—she found herself having to release it all.

"Hey, Cait," she said, nudging her best friend, "mind going to the bathroom with me?"

"Not at all," Caitlin replied, standing up alongside Jen.

Once they both excused themselves from the table, they entered the restroom with no issues. However, nothing prepared them for what they saw when they left.

On their way out of the corridor that led to the bathroom, a storm of dreadlocked hair in the distance caught her attention. Her jaw dropped when she recognized both the person and his date.

"Oh my God, it's _Wyatt_ and _Marlowe_ ," she said, just above a whisper as she grabbed Caitlin by the arm.

"I can't _believe_ it," Caitlin said with her eyes locked on their friend and his not-ex-girlfriend. She watched as Wyatt gave the waiter a tip, helped Marlowe out her seat, and received a kiss on the cheek from her.

She and Caitlin remained frozen near the restrooms until the reunited couple left. Afterwards, after they locked widened eyes with one another, everything _clicked_ with Jen.

His reluctance to go on the dates Caitlin arranged for him.

His rejection of Serena earlier in the summer.

His love letter possibly being from Marlowe.

Despite Wyatt insisting that he and Marlowe were through, they most certainly were _not_. They acted like awkward exes in public, but were lovers in secret. This confirmed it.

"I can't believe he's with her again and didn't tell us," Caitlin said.

Now that her hunger to know what he was up to had been satiated, she was left hungry for a different answer.

"But _why_ wouldn't he tell us?" she asked.


	3. Chapter 3: Getaway

_**A/N**_ _: Sorry this took so long. School was ass this semester. Consider this a belated Christmas gift, lol._

 _Anyways, frank discussions of sex ahead. Nothing that warrants a rating change, but it gets a little crude and candid._

 _Also, before we get back to the story, I just want to vent my frustration about the users who have been shitposting and spamming the fandom lately on here. I've reported them numerous times to no avail, so I just wanted to ask my few readers on here to help with reporting efforts. Hopefully the site administration will take notice, because it's getting_ very _frustrating (and a little discouraging, too)._

 _Now that I've said that, let's proceed…_

* * *

Chapter 3: Getaway

Sydni sighed a breath of relief when Jonesy and Nikki approached her at the intersection.

"I'm so glad you guys are still here."

"Yeah, yeah—the Jonesmeister and his babe to the rescue," Jonesy said. He appeared agitated, likely from having his backseat romp interrupted.

"C'mon, Bambi," Nikki said, calmer in comparison. "Let's take you home."

Sydni replied with a small smile of gratitude and followed the couple to the car. She opened the door and got in the backseat, as did Nikki.

"You're not gonna sit in the front, babe?" Jonesy asked.

"No, I'm staying back here to keep Bambi company."

With his unamused expression visible in the rearview mirror, he snarked, "Do I _look_ like a Lyft driver?"

"Of course not. You're not even getting paid." In a faux, posh accent, she retorted, "Now take us home, chauffeur."

His eyes rolled. "Fine."

"So," Nikki started, dropping the silly accent and grabbing Sydni's attention, "what happened? How come you didn't ride back with Alejandro?"

She sighed. "Well, things were going fine enough when we got to his car. We made out a little bit and it was _amazing_ … until he told me that his parents weren't home so we could take it to his bedroom."

"Ugh, that's so sleazy."

"I know. And it gets worse… I kinda blurted out that I'm a virgin to him, but I didn't know how _else_ to get the message across. Then he offered to just take me home instead, but I said no. I just feel weird about the whole thing."

"Oof, I know he's blue-balling _tonight_ ," Jonesy interjected.

"Do blue balls hurt as much as feeling like a boxer's punching you in the uterus every month? Didn't think so." Nikki rolled her eyes and continued, " _Anyways_ , Bambi, you did what you felt was right. Guys really need to stop assuming that girls are trying to fuck on the first date."

"But there _are_ girls who smash on the first date, though."

"Yeah, but not _all_ girls, Jones. Not all _guys_ even have sex on the first date."

"Okay, true."

Amid their repartee, Sydni couldn't stop her mind from reeling. Her thoughts always spun out of control and sucked her in like a tornado. The situation with Alejandro and its aftermath only made her predisposition to overthink worse.

Then a question paralyzed her mind with anxiety, and, when the couple stopped bantering, she asked it aloud in a hushed voice: "Am I… Am I wrong for not sleeping with him?" Sydni asked.

"Of course not," Nikki said. "Listen, before I got with Casanova over there, I lost my virginity to a guy I was seeing because I _felt_ like I should, and now it's something on my ongoing list of life regrets."

She never pegged Nikki as the type to feel pressured to lose her virginity, but, then again, she realized that the pressure to bend to a guy's whim was inescapable.

However, she could only reply, "Oh, wow."

"Yeah. So don't be like me. Sleep with someone on your own terms, not because you feel like it's gonna make _them_ happy. Do it if you feel like it's gonna make _you_ happy."

"Damn, babe, I should have you add that to my dating guide," Jonesy said. " _Speaking_ of which, did you ever publish that on your blog, Syd?"

Heat rose in her cheeks upon being called out. "See, what had happened was… I didn't."

"I _knew_ it, 'cause no one's been talking 'bout it. But it's okay, though. This whole convo made me realize I gotta add some stuff about sex in there, I guess."

Nikki smirked. "Wow, working on a revised edition so soon?"

"I _gotta_ give the people more content. It's my duty."

" _Sure_. Anyways, Bambi, don't beat yourself up over that sleazeball. If you wanted to sleep with him, you would've, but you didn't for a reason."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she replied in a lovelorn tone.

"Well," Nikki said as the car came to a halt, "looks like it's time for me to go."

"Alright. I guess I should get up front since you're leaving," Sydni said, getting out the car with her.

As Sydni got in the passenger seat, Nikki walked up to Jonesy's open window, leaning over to give him a kiss goodnight. With a grin, she said, "Love you, asshole."

He chuckled. "Love you too, jackass."

After that, she departed. Jonesy and Sydni remained parked, waiting until Nikki made it inside her home. They proceeded to take off in awkward silence.

Sydni stared out the window, watching suburbia blur as the car passed it by. After a while, the trees, the cars, and the homes all looked the same.

Jonesy cleared his throat, and the action grabbed her attention.

She glanced at his face curiously, wondering if he would break the silence by speaking first or just keep his focus on the road.

Luckily, it was the former. "So, on some real shit, sorry things didn't go well with Alejandro."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"Nah, but I should've warned you."

"Warned me about what?"

"He used to be a lowkey hoe before he got with Heather. He didn't have a new chick on his arm everyday or anything, but he's definitely told me some stuff."

"I figured as much." She chuckled, but it was empty. With a frown, she admitted, "God, I can't believe I thought he'd see me any differently." Jonesy remained silent, so she began to think aloud. "It sucks, because I liked him and his vibe… But I know that guys love sex, and I know how they feel about girls who don't have it." Her tone turned hollow. She couldn't even convince herself with her next statements. "Shit, I don't know. Maybe it's finally time for me to lose my virginity. I know it's a big deal—at least for girls—but, if it's causing all this trouble, maybe I should just get it out of the way."

He sighed. "For the record, you're right about guys loving sex. Do I think about sleeping with Nikki? Hell yeah. All the time. In every position ever. But, even though I really wanna, I'd feel like shit if I knew she was only doing it to make me happy. Like, I'd rather have both of us be into it than just me. That's no fun. I might as well be jacking off. But I guess shit's different 'cause I care about Nikki. You and Alejandro only went out on one date."

She half-smiled. "It's nice to know that you consider her feelings."

"I mean, I know I dick around and we don't always see eye-to-eye, but I love her. Like, a whole lot. That's my girl, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"But, back to the whole blue-ball fiasco, it's probably best _not_ to sleep with the dude if you're only doing it for him. I'm pretty sure it goes against guy code to say that, but, still, if he was really into you, he'd still want you, regardless of what you can do to him. Trust me."

As the car came to a full stop once more, arriving in front of her home, she regarded him with fondness. Her interactions with him usually ended in annoyance from his actions or insecurity from him teasing her, so this conversation refreshed her.

"Thanks for the advice, Jonesy."

"No prob. Y'know, I know we don't always click, but, if you ever need me, I got your back."

Perhaps he read her tornadic thoughts. For that, she gave him a warm smile and a brief hug. "I really appreciate that."

"You're a hugger like princess, huh?" he asked when she let go, referring to Caitlin.

"I guess I am."

* * *

Before Sydni knew it, the upper-right corner of her laptop said _3:00am_.

She and this hour were acquaintances. She always overthought when the world was pitch-black, only illuminated by her LED screen and backlit keyboard.

A blank document sat before her, with the cursor blinking from inactivity. It taunted her, eventually forcing her to draft her torrent of thoughts instead of confining them to her head.

Now, a title filled her screen:

 _Pros and Cons of Losing My Virginity_

She sighed and asked herself, _Where do I begin? I guess I can start with the pros. For starters, I guess it'll cause less conflict._

Her lips fell into a frown as she typed. After all, her inability to have sex with Jake is what fractured their relationship. She loved him, but, every time he wanted more, she could never push herself enough to let go. She could never relinquish the reins on her virginity. The thought of being touched intimately, while nice as a concept, frightened her in reality.

She couldn't verbalize why she wouldn't loosen up with Jake. They'd known each other for so long, yet she tensed up around him like a complete stranger whenever the word _sex_ hung in the air.

Perhaps it was the pressure to perform so perfectly, and she was no actress nor expert. The thought of arching her back to the high heavens, moaning on cue, pretending no pain existed between her thighs, telling him to never stop even though she desperately wished for it all to be _over_ —it all seemed so… performative. More importantly, it felt fake.

She wanted to make Jake happy, but not at the expense of letting him in her body when she didn't feel that way. She'd offered him room in her mind and handed over her heart because she wanted to, but, even though her body was on lockdown, why weren't two out of three enough?

However, since he wanted it and wasn't getting it from her, he turned to someone who _was_ willing to give him body, even if that girl didn't truly know him or carve out her heart for him.

By the end of winter break, she lived with a heavy mind, heartless chest, and hollow body. She wondered why kisses and touches would never be enough. More importantly, she wondered if it was worth it. She saw peers sacrifice their bodies for babies at an early age, heard rumors about who gave who an STD, and felt the heartache of girls being played while giving themselves away. She thought she'd be protecting herself from this and the performativity of it all by not sleeping with him.

By no means did she think she was immune to infidelity, but it never crossed her mind until it hit her in the face.

Her eyes stung.

 _Think of pros, think of pros, think of pros… Okay, maybe me and Alejandro might be able to connect in a different way?_

She couldn't convince herself of it. She could only picture the most nerve-wracking first time imaginable. Both her and Jake were at least virgins when they were together. According to Jonesy, Alejandro was a bonafide hoe with hella experience. Her mind wouldn't be able to relax since she knew of the history preceding him.

Despite how suave and soothing (and knowledgeable of her "whole-ass" virgin status) he was, she knew he'd expect her to live up to past lovers. She'd be doubting every move she made and hating herself in the process.

The "what-ifs" would plague her the whole time.

 _What if he doesn't find me sexy enough?_

 _What if I'm too awkward?_

 _What if I'm not enough?_

 _What if he knows I'm only doing it for him?_

She stopped typing, leaving the cursor hanging as the last question hung heavy in her mind.

Kissing him was for both their gratification, but sex would only be for his. Her heart, her mind, her _everything_ wouldn't be into it. She'd bent herself in every direction for everybody, but she wouldn't let her body be his property. She at least cared for herself that much.

Alejandro's the guy she wanted to spend the season with. She wanted to learn about his oh-so-fascinating life during hazy summer nights. Yet she had strong visions of being with a guy down to hold her hand, kiss her, and take her on fun dates—not take _her_ in his room while his parents were gone. If parting her legs for him was her only option, then she'd abandon her visions.

She just didn't roll like that.

* * *

The next day, Jude, Jonesy, Nikki, and Sydni gathered at the Big Squeeze, all giving each other curious looks.

"What's with the 911 text Jen and Cait sent? And where's Wyatt?" Jude asked, feeling out of the loop.

"I have no idea, but something's telling me this might be _about_ Wyatt," Sydni said. After all, Jen and Caitlin texted them in a new, separate group chat.

"Hmm, something's fishy," Jonesy said before sipping on his soda.

"Fishier than the fish sticks I had for breakfast?" Jude asked.

"Fishier than that, dude."

Nikki rested her elbow on the table, then rested her chin inside her palm. "I _would_ ask how long this is gonna take, but let's face it: I don't care about being late to work. They can take all the time they need."

"A girl after my own heart," Jonesy flirted.

"Do you even have a job today?" Sydni asked him.

"I _do_ , thanks for asking." With smugness, he set down his drink and crossed his arms. "It's at Candid Candles."

"Huh, there really is a store for _everything_ in this mall."

"I really think we have _too many_ stores," Nikki said.

"Well, _I_ don't," he said. "I've got endless opportunities to be employed."

"And endless opportunities to be fired."

Sydni placed a hand on her chin, musing, "Y'all really have a different economy up here."

Before anyone could say anything else, Jen and Caitlin showed up, looking bewildered.

Caitlin took her seat at the table, neglecting opening the Big Squeeze. Her emerald eyes went wide as she said, "You guys'll _never_ believe what happened last night."

"We saw _Wyatt_ on a date last night," Jen said, "with _Marlowe_."

Jonesy spat his drink across the table. "What?!"

" _Marlowe_ Marlowe?" Sydni asked. "As in his ex Marlowe?"

"That's the one," Jen said.

"Duuuuuude, that's _wild_ ," Jude said. "I thought they broke up, like, months ago."

"They _did_ ," Jen replied. "But they must've gotten back together between breaking up and now."

"I'm not denying that they may be back together," Nikki started, "but what if they were just going out as friends? Didn't he mention something about wanting to get their band back together?"

"Nikki, that restaurant's _crazy_ expensive. Unless I'm going again with Cait, I'd only want a _date_ to take me there."

"What's the place called?" Jonesy asked.

" _Solato e Dolce_."

"Wow, that name just called me broke. How can Wyatt afford to eat there? Dude flips burgers in his spare time."

"He's consistently employed, not to mention he's better with money than you are, that's for sure," Nikki said.

He frowned. "Touché."

"Plus, he helped her out her seat, kissed her, held hands with her, and _everything_. It was _way_ more than platonic," Caitlin said.

"Why'd he hide it from us, though?" Jude asked.

"That's what me and Jen are trying to figure out. Were we judgmental or something when they were together?"

"Hell no," Nikki said. "If anything, we were judgemental of all the times he wanted Serena back. Marlowe was never the issue."

"Which makes it even more confusing why he wouldn't tell us about this. Are we not trustworthy enough to know what's going on? Ugh, why can't guys _communicate_?" Jen asked before putting her head on the table and groaning.

"What's wrong with her?" Jonesy asked, looking perplexed.

"Nick's been bailing on her without explanation," Caitlin said while rubbing Jen's head in consolation.

"Yikes. So, anyways, what are we gonna do about Wyatt? How are we gonna bust him out?"

"Knowing us, we're probably gonna grill the hell out of him later," Nikki said.

"Well, _flame on_ , baby."

* * *

It would have been so much easier to send him a text.

" _I don't think we can do this." Send. Done._

But, alas, Sydni realized that not everything could be done via phone. Even though it was easy to talk to Alejandro through screens at the beginning of their non-relationship, she had to push herself to be brave and talk to him face-to-face. She had to muster up the confidence to tell this boy she really liked all summer that this might not work out between them. So, while on her break, she decided to make the trek to Albatross and Finch.

Her heartbeat slammed against her ribcage with every step, hoping to flee her chest, so she told herself, _Calm down, hoe_.

Of course, her body never listened.

Then again, _she_ barely listened to the small, rational voice in her head—the voice that told her she'd only be talking to him for a couple minutes at maximum and it would be over with sooner than she thought.

Minutes later, the store was within her line of sight and so was Alejandro.

 _Oh God, there he is. I can do this. I can do this. It's fine_.

She took a deep breath, but it suppressed nothing. Her heartbeat continued to thump defiantly. The mortification of being virgin territory returned.

The recognition dawned on his face as she approached. "Sydni."

 _I can't do this shit_.

She turned in the other direction and began speed-walking away.

"Sydni, wait!"

She heard footsteps clamoring after her. Before she knew it, a hand touched her shoulder, stopping her in place.

She gave in to his touch, turning around and facing him.

"Why are you running away from me?"

"Because— You know what? That's not important. Listen," she said, making skittish eye contact with him, "let's just forget last night ever happened, because, if you're only interested in sleeping with me, I'm not that girl. Like, I'm _so_ far from that girl that it's not even funny. There's so many down-ass bitches out here, but I'm not one of them, you know? And—don't get me wrong—I really like you, Alejandro, but I don't think this is gonna work out. So, there."

Her eyes darted to the floor, finding linoleum way less intimidating than his face as he processed her soliloquy.

"Oh," he said. "Okay."

She looked at him, surprised by his brevity. "'Okay'?" she parroted.

"Yeah, 'okay' as in 'I understand.' Perhaps I came on too strong, but I never intended to run you off, _morenita_."

"I know, but I still don't feel so comfortable after what happened last night."

"I see."

She made a noise of acknowledgment, then said, "I guess I should go now."

"Alright then. Goodbye, Sydni."

"Bye, Alejandro."

* * *

Now done with his shift at Burger McFlipsters, Wyatt made his way to the food court, with his guitar case slung over his shoulder. Hopefully, the gang wouldn't mind if he tweaked the chord progression of one of his songs. It had been on his mind all day, and he wanted to finish the track before the upcoming talent showcase he'd signed up for.

Once he got to the table, however, the gang's eyes seared his dark-brown skin.

With slow footsteps, he sat his guitar case on the table and took his seat, feeling their eyes follow him with every move.

He supposed his song would have to wait.

"Guys… what's going on?"

"I don't know," Jen said, leaning forward and squinting her eyes at him. " _You_ tell _us_."

He furrowed his brows. "Tell you what?"

"That you're dating Marlowe again!" Caitlin interjected.

A chill ran along his spine, freezing him in place. _Oh no. No, no, no, no, no…_

"W-What?" Despite this being the day he feared, he still attempted to deflect. "Where'd you hear _that_ rumor from?"

"Cait and I saw you two at _Solato e Dolce_ last night, Wyatt."

He groaned. "And here I thought I was safe going somewhere you guys can't afford."

"I can afford it on daddy's credit card," Caitlin interjected.

"Aw, man." He frowned and, in a monotone voice, confirmed, "I guess there's no use in hiding it anymore—me and Marlowe are going out again."

"Why would you keep it from us, though?" Jen asked.

"Yeah," Caitlin continued, "because we wouldn't have judged you guys for getting back together. A lot of people get back with their ex. I got back with Benj… even though we broke up again."

"And I got back with Starr," Jude added.

Jonesy threw his arm over Nikki's shoulders, saying, "And you already know about me and shorty right here."

"Well," Wyatt said, scratching the back of his neck, "it kind of started with us just writing songs after we broke up and the band got put on hold. We still worked really well together musically… And then, before we knew it, we started talking about why _we_ didn't work out. And it kinda was because we didn't go outside our comfort zone together. We kept doing the same things all the time. Practicing with our band, watching movies, practicing some more, watching _more_ movies. We fell into this… this _routine_ , and it didn't help that everyone knew about it. Her friends knew. The band knew. You guys knew. _Everybody_ knew." He paused, trying to gather his words. "But I still really liked her, and she still really liked me, so we decided to keep it a secret because it was different for us. And, to be honest—aside from lying to you guys—it was really fun. I see why people like having secret relationships; it's kinda exciting."

"So, all the times we saw you guys together…?" Jen asked.

He shrugged. "We were just pretending to be exes."

And there it was: the full truth.

"Wow," Caitlin said, "you really had me fooled. Maybe you should think about being an actor or something. Acting and doing music is _very_ J. Lo."

"I can't believe you hooked up with your ex, dude; that's a power move. I didn't know you had it in you," Jonesy said before pausing, stumbling upon a realization. "Wait a second: this means I've been right this whole time about Wyatt bailing on us for a hot chick! I _knew_ my hot chick theory was right! I should make all of you pay me an inconvenience fee for telling me I was wrong." He extended his arm, opening his palm for a sudden payout. "C'mon, pay up."

" _Anyways_ ," Jen said, brushing her stepbrother's gloating aside, "what are you gonna do now that we know about you and Marlowe? Are you guys gonna stay together? Doesn't this compromise the secrecy of your relationship?"

"Well, we've been talking about going public again, and we decided to stay together no matter what happens. We're just gonna try and keep doing new things to keep us out of that run we were in before. We even talked about maybe getting the band back together, so I guess it's time to make all that happen. We could only stay secret but for so long."

"That's true," Jude said, about to go on one of his tangents. "Like, it's all fun and games makin' out in back service hallways until ya keep having to run from the rent-a-cop. Sometimes, ya just wanna make out without all the hassle of being secret."

"Are you talking about the time you snuck around with Melinda Wilson?" Wyatt asked.

" _Exactamundo_ , my friend."

"Huh. Anyways, I guess that's kinda accurate, only it's not like Marlowe didn't want to be seen with me out of embarrassment. We just wanted to try something different. But, like I said, I guess it's time for me and her to be public again. I'm ready whenever she is."

"Aww, I just love when people reconnect," Caitlin said, starry-eyed and swept up in her love of love itself (per usual). Once she snapped out of her brief reverie, she smiled at him and added, "It's gonna be so nice having her around again. She's my favorite out of all your girlfriends."

A smile crept upon his face. Her enthusiasm was contagious. "Yeah, she's my favorite, too."

"So," Jen started, "how does it feel to have everything out in the open?"

"Honestly? It feels _good_. It's like a weight's lifted off my shoulders now that I don't have to hide it anymore. I feel lighter."

"Sounds like me after a couple chili dogs," Jonesy noted.

Despite Jonesy's remark rooted in toilet humor—which made Wyatt roll his eyes—he remained unbothered and freed by his conversation with his friends. Though them discovering his secret made him incredibly uneasy, he now remained excited for where the future would take him and Marlowe.

He hoped it would be somewhere wonderful…

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _: Hope you enjoyed the story, y'all! I found myself stuck on how to end the story, so this will suffice for now. However, the next one is gonna be so much fun to write. All I'm going to say is… it's a girls night out and a guys night in._

 _Anyways, here's the soundtrack for this story:_

"Take Me" by Aly & AJ (from _Ten Years – EP_ )  
"400 Lux" by Lorde (from _Pure Heroine_ )  
"Anything" by SZA (from _CTRL_ ) [Explicit]  
"Speed" by Kali Uchis (from _Por Vida_ )  
"Valentine (What's It Gonna Be)" by Rina Sawayama  
"Casanova" by Allie X (from _COLLXTION II_ ) [Explicit]  
"Dreams" by Fleetwood Mac (from _Rumours_ )

 _Happy holidays!_


End file.
